Trick n' Treat
by terra hotaru
Summary: His smirk was a teasing one. “You want your candy, My Prince? Come and get it.” And the angel flew away. The Prince of the Underworld wasn’t going to take on the tease very well, especially from his beloved angel. Lemon. Fluff. Humor. AkuRoku.


**Warning: **Humor, Fluff, a little blood, **Lemon **down below (please click back if you are uncomfortable), Sexual theme, Yaoi… Halloween fic though with more fluff, lemon, and humor.

**Note: **This fic has been removed due to my emotional breakdown and this time, it's up again. haha. Well, you can go thank **Meleiyu **for that. She's the reason that this is back up again. Thanks so much, Sui! And also, thank you to **Lady Shadow Angel **and** SkyeFlyte **and **Mei Lynn 64.**

At last, I'm sorry if you don't like this fic. But I DID work hard on it.

Enjoy.

**Trick n' Treat**

He treaded through the narrow pathway of the Castle of the Underworld, knowing very well that he was forbidden outside of his chamber and so disobeying the his order. His face was painted with bewilderment and terror. The place felt so new to him and the inhabitants struck horror to his heart. Having lived in Celestia all his life, he had never once thought of a world so dark—a world filled with so much hatred and anguish. The blood splattered and smeared all around the wall was enough to scare him back to where he belonged.

But he was already determined to stay there, no matter the grave danger he felt.

Everywhere he walked, anywhere he laid eyes upon; he could sense the sex and murder present and lingering in the air. He couldn't bring himself to look at anymore torture. All he ever wanted when descending upon that world he knew nothing of was to meet his favorite redhead.

And now, he had already lived there for almost a week. And terror still haunted him.

The bulky shaped creatures stared him with a pair of wide, red eyes. At the floor, a mess could be seen. The angel made the mess out to be flesh… human, distorted and almost devoured whole, bones lying here and there. If the creature was given a little more time, surely the mess would be gone in an instant. Drips of blood tainted the being's lips.

Roxas immediately looked away, gulping. He could have sworn he saw intestines and guts that instant. He hastily spread his wings and flew away, not wanting to be the creature's lunch.

He knew it would be a bad idea…

--

The flickering lights danced and casted eerie shadows which loomed on every being passing by. Orange colored pumpkins carved with huge, sadistic grins were littered everywhere in the hallways, especially on the graveyard area in which the angel had to get through in order to reach where he was going. The hollow of those pumpkins' eyes, noses, and mouths gave way to the scarlet lights planted in their cores, causing them to shine in their crimson-orange mixture glory. As the angel flew passed by, he swore he heard bone-chilling moans and laughs echoing throughout. However, as he looked back, curious to find out who or what was trying to scare him, there was no one and nothing but the pumpkins. His face paled.

Suddenly, before he knew it, a pumpkin hopped over to his side. He choked, eyes grew wider than ever. All the pumpkins started approaching with their ghostly smirks that struck terror to the blond's soul. He yipped, feeling the back of his hair standing up in horror, especially when blood started to ooze out of the corners of those pumpkins' hollow mouths.

He could feel his heart stopped beating for a second, struck with fear for his life. Taking in a sharp breath, he closed his eyes, a small tear eased out of his eyes. Afterwards, he immediately flew away, not risking being eaten alive by those sinister living pumpkins.

--

"Axel?" he whispered timidly, looking at the floor for any sort of disgust that he might find, still trembling from the previous encounter he had with the pumpkins. His wings had been carefully hidden underneath his body and he didn't expect to let them show anytime soon. As the only angel in the Underworld, he was the oddest one with wings of the lightest blue. He didn't want to suffer being devoured by any of the beings in the Underworld who thought that eating him would prolong their lives. "Ax…" he treaded around lightly on his toes, hand placed near his lips.

He gasped when he was pulled backwards, pressed flat against the warmth of a body he was akin to. "Ax?" he asked, voice muffled.

"I told you not to…"

The Prince paused as he released and turned his angel around, watching the blond before him with curious eyes.

Roxas immediately shifted his attention to the floor, covering his face with his golden bangs.

Axel was in awe, eyes roaming all over the Celestian silently, gulping.

That was… the most provocative and elegant sight he had ever seen all his life. Roxas was wearing a very thin, pure white; see through mini robe, with baby pants that only stretched a couple of centimeters frailly down his slender thigh.

The Prince's breath hitched slightly. "Roxas, what are you…"

"I'm… uh…" Roxas nibbled on his index finger. He knew what Axel was talking about, but he couldn't form any clever ideas as to why he was dressed like that. He thought that Axel would like it…considering how almost every female being in the Underworld dressed like how he was currently—less, even. He took a step back timidly, head still hung low in shame. "Sorry… I…"

"No no," Axel's speech was hurried. He placed his hand on Roxas' torso, grabbing and squeezing tenderly, searching for the angel's eyes. Concern began to poke at his heart. He completely loved how Roxas was dressed. He thought that the silk baby dress graced with laces looked adorable on the blond. But, he couldn't find any reasons as to why the angel would dress like that. "Tell me, is someone harassing you?" he asked in a dark tone. He swore that anyone—any beings who dared laid their lowly hands on Roxas would meet their doom without any delay. He swore by his title as the Prince that he wouldn't even give them a chance to enter the stream of life to be reincarnated. "Who?!" he demanded, trying to be as gentle as possible, not wanting to scare his favorite blond. However, anger was apparent in his tone.

"N-no!" Roxas yelled, finally looking up to meet the eyes of the Prince of the Underworld.

The Prince of the Underworld… standing before him was the Prince of that world—the world every Celestian labeled filthy and sickening. However, he didn't think the same as the others. Even though Axel's world might be full of death, but he liked it…because Axel lived in it.

"Nobody has mistreated me, Axel." He shook his head, faking a smile.

"You're lying. That's your fake smile, right there." Axel squinted, narrowing his eyes, as if trying to read Roxas' mind.

The angel disliked how Axel was able to read his expression so easily. No one he knew had been able to tell when he was faking a smile. Yes, he had been mistreated. However, he really didn't wish for Axel to destroy all those pumpkins… even with blood oozing out of their mouths… those pumpkins were for Halloween, right? They did a great job in scaring him. "It's nothing—really. I'm just… I'm dressed like this to please you…" he breathed out.

Axel paused, his grip loosened, eyes widened. "Y-you're what?" he muttered, thinking that lust had possessed him—so much so that he heard something about Roxas dressing like that in order to make him happy.

"Don't you like it?" Roxas asked, slight hurt and disappointment apparent in his expression.

"I do! You look… very… seductive…" the Prince stuttered.

Roxas smiled, feeling the word very flattering somehow. Wasn't it good? To be seductive? He didn't want Axel to lay eyes on anybody else except him. If it was possible, he would dress in anything in order to capture Axel's heart.

Axel swallowed, leaning in close, wanting to capture the angelic being's lips. But Roxas easily slipped away, spinning around, giggling. "Happy Halloween!" he exclaimed, grinning excitedly.

The Prince tumbled as he missed the blond, hitting his forehead on the wall instead.

Roxas cringed, feeling guilty for having inflicted injury on Axel.

"Ow…" Axel groaned, rubbing his painful forehead.

"Are you okay?" the angel took a step forward and he was immediately pulled into the Prince's embrace. He let out a small gasp. "Axel!" he pouted, hitting playfully at the redhead's chest.

"You look absolutely stunning today. Who is my angel trying to impress?"

Roxas pouted some more before leaning up, pressing his lips against the redhead's swelled forehead. "All better," he smiled.

Axel chuckled. "It will take more than that for it to recover."

Roxas huffed. "Well, you're only earning that!"

And once again, the angel slipped away from the Prince's touch.

"Aww, Roxas…" Axel grunted childishly.

"It's the Halloween!" Roxas exclaimed once more.

"Halloween?" the redhead frowned, knitting his eyebrows together, wondering what Halloween had to do with anything. "It's already Halloween?"

"Yes."

"Trick n' Treat?" Axel grinned. "Come to me, my candy." He teased.

Roxas blushed profusely, looking away, pouting. But then, he quickly recovered, gaining a very brilliant idea. If the Prince wanted to play the tactics of teasing with him, he would play along. "Candy?" he tilted his head to the side, grinning.

Axel loved Roxas' sudden change of mood. "Yes," he nodded.

"You want your candy, My Prince?" Roxas smirked slyly.

Axel blinked.

"Come and get it." Roxas' grin widened, stating as a matter-of-factly.

Axel choked. Who the hell taught his angel such… behavior? Wasn't his Roxas very childlike and pure? But now the angel was plainly teasing him. As he took a step forward, wanting to get a feel of his blond, desiring to smother his angel in countless of kisses, Roxas inched away. He visibly flinched.

Roxas giggled. "You have to earn your candy." He said in a sing-song with his flawless voice as he spread his elegant wings, ready to fly away.

Axel watched as his angel flew out of sight. "Wait!" he yelled. But it was too late for him to chase after the blond. "What would I need to do to earn my candy?" he shook his head, laughing.

This ought to be fun.

--

The Prince went in search for the missing angel. He thought for sure that it shouldn't be a hard task to complete considering how Roxas had only been in the Underworld for a week. He was born and raised in that filthy world. And thus, it gave him advantage in this little game of hide and seek. The only thing he was concerned about was the angel's safety. He knew for a fact that many Underworlders sought to kill or even devour an angel no matter the threats. He surely hoped no harm would come upon Roxas.

And so, with worry written all over his pale face, he conducted an intense search, going into every corner of the Castle of the Underworld that he knew, emerald eyes darting to every single angle looking for the familiar figure.

He dashed passed the narrow hallway, ignoring the curious glances and questions he received. However, there was one person that he couldn't ignore and he growled in annoyance. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where are you going there, yo?"

Ah yes, his very _beloved_ brother. How considerate.

Axel rolled his eyes, struggling free from Reno's grasp. Reno was his older brother. The two Princes were almost identical in every single way possible, even their subjects often misrecognized the two. "Let go, Reno," the younger Prince growled, summoning a chakram to his unoccupied hand, determined to slice off Reno's arm if necessary.

"WHOA!" Reno jumped back in surprise, immediately summoning a pure light lance to parry any attacks that was launched his direction. "Axel, you know that it's impolite to aim your weapon at your brother," the older of the two tsk-ed, wagging his finger at the other redhead disapprovingly.

Axel narrowed his eyes into a glare and growled even more, feeling like he was being treated like a little puppy. He threw a single chakram at Reno's direction. Reno slickly danced away, dodging the weapon successfully. "It seems like our little Axel is really annoyed," he teased.

Whether it was intentional or not, the chakram missed. But it came back to its master's hand, successfully cutting off three strands of Reno's red hair.

Axel smirked at the accomplishment.

Reno growled. "My gorgeously groomed hair!" he whined.

The younger Prince laughed out loud, dismissing his chakram and dashed away into another direction—upon which he was sure he could sense the angel's delicate scent—ignoring his brother completely. Ah yes, he should have figured it out earlier. Roxas' scent was the easiest way for him to win in this game—for him to 'earn' his delectable candy.

Little did the Prince know that Celestians lived their lives training their senses to the highest sensitivity. Celestians were well-known as the beings who would avoid as many conflicts as necessary. And so, the ability to discern auras was crucial.

Reno dismissed his lance, running after his little brother with a wide smirk.

It was a boring little day in the Underworld.

And of course, Reno wasn't one to miss a chance to observe a good show waiting for him to possibly participate and meddle in.

--

"Could you _stop_ stalking me?!" Axel yelled desperately, animatedly, turning around sharply to face that endlessly annoying brother of his.

"Make me." The other redhead chuckled, grinning victoriously. His jaw dropped white open when fire burst out of nowhere, aimed at him. He sharply reflected the magic by summoning his lance without a second delay, jumping back, spinning the lance in his hand, calming the enraged fire. "Ah. That's close!"

Another surge of fire erupted at his side and he easily countered the magic with a surge of water. "Another close one!"

"ARGH!" Axel roared, going in with his chakrams.

Metals could be heard clunking in the air.

Axel dashed away, stepping at the wall, jumping to the other side, and then launching back to assault his brother.

"Tsk, tsk. So vicious, my little brother," Reno grinned.

"You. Are. Unbelivable!!!"

"You just noticed?!!!"

And the two brothers fought viciously.

One with annoyance and anger.

Another with much humor.

--

Both panted in the hallway of mirrors. The two mirror images glared at one another. Their reflections filled the whole room. "Reno…" Axel growled.

"Yes, lovely?"

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"Ah well… Sure." Reno finally relented, shrugging, dismissing his pure white lance.

Axel's mouth hung open. "What?"

Reno was giving up that easily? It wasn't even written in the script!

"I'm leaving you alone." Reno let out a mock sigh and put on a mock hurt expression, turning around to walk away.

"Well… much appreciated…" Axel whispered, blinking as he dismissed his weapons.

And he went back to search for his angel again, honestly thinking that Reno had given up on being annoying.

--

The sky was bloody red, forming a perfect noon in the Underworld. However, no one but the angel seemed to care about the dismal color of the horizon. It hurt him to see such bloody firmament. It was as if the sky was heavily injured and bleeding severely like there was no tomorrow. Even the ground was unhealthy, sandy, hard, and cracked. And the trees were nothing but withering color of black.

He shook his head, grinning slightly when he saw the figure of the redhead. Giggling, he quickly flew away, enjoying the fact that the Prince was searching and chasing after him. However, he turned around the opposite direction when he saw the redhead approaching from the direction he was going instead. He frowned. Was he imagining things? He could have sworn that he saw the redhead _there_ just now…

But then again, the redhead he saw then was flying… unless he was horribly mistaken; he knew that Axel couldn't fly. While the one he saw after that was dashing on the ground… something was amiss.

Shaking his head out of his thoughts, under the stare of the bleak, black sun, he flew about. A loud gasp tore out of his mouth when he felt a hand grabbing his wrist and he was pulled off in some unknown direction. His first thought was that a being spotted him and that soon enough, he was going to be lunch.

A hand immediately went up to his mouth to muffle his protests. When the angel saw a tinge of red, he immediately relaxed, thinking that it was his Prince. But… the person behind him sure didn't smell like the redhead he knew…

"Roxas, is it?"

Second, the voice didn't sound familiar, _at all_. That was not Axel. On second thought… the voice was _pretty_ similar…

Roxas tensed, panicking. "Let go!" he protested, kicking all around while the man held him firmly from behind, arms circling around his waist tightly.

"Whoa! Shhh!" the being tried to calm the panicking angel down. "Calm down. We don't want Axel to know where we are now, do we?" he whispered.

Roxas shivered; he was always most sensitive when someone whispered to his ear. "Who are you?" he asked, calming down considerably. He didn't sense hostility from the man and so, he reasoned that it was okay.

"I'm Reno." Having a feeling that the angel wouldn't run away from him, the redhead released his grip. He took in a sharp breath when he saw the full form of the angel, completely captivated. Such brilliant wings… and such elegant figure.

"Roxas." The angel introduced himself with a kind smile, tilting his head to the side while grabbing Reno's hand in a friendly motion. "You look… so much like Axel," he commented breathlessly while looking Reno up and down.

To the angel, Reno looked like an adult version of Axel, but with the same childish and teasing grin. Reno had longer red locks when compared to Axel's. His red hair smoothed down below his shoulder, seemingly very silky while Axel's spiked everywhere, seemingly dangerous at first. But Roxas knew for a fact that he loved Axel's hair the most. Though those red locks looked prickly, in reality, they were silky smooth and he always wondered and loved the shampoo Axel used to groom those beautiful crimson locks.

"Like what you see?" Reno smirked brightly.

Roxas blushed bright red. Yes, without a doubt, they were quiet similar…

But those wings… Reno's wings of the darkest shades of black. They looked like those of the angel of deaths, terrifying… but at the same time, stunning. "You can fly," he commented.

"Yes, I can. Now, do you love me more than Axel?"

Roxas blushed once again. "L-love?"

Reno laughed, completely amused at the angel's adorable expression. "You are cute. No wonder little Axel is keeping you to himself."

"What are you talking about?" Roxas looked away, trying hard to bite back his blush.

"You shouldn't be roaming around aimlessly, angel. We don't want anyone to find you," Reno smiled friendlily, grabbing Roxas' hand gently. "Let's get you somewhere safe."

"W-what? But…" Roxas wanted to refuse, but he couldn't. Reno knew full well that Axel was searching for him. Then, why did the redhead led him away instead? "Reno…" he called out.

"I'm Axel's bro by the way, the other Prince of the Underworld. Nice to meet you, lovely."

Roxas blushed brightly, being led away.

--

"Roxas!" Axel increasingly panicked. A torpedo of emotions swirled in his eyes, mostly of concern and the others consisted of inappropriate thoughts which weren't of importance to discuss.

There were no signs of his angel. He was sure he sensed the angel's presence outside the castle, but apparently, he was wrong. And now, he had lost the scent. But… at the same time, he could feel Reno's lingering presence. He frowned deeply. Was it because he had been hanging around Reno too much? He sniffed himself. …Yeah. That was definitely the reason. He needed to rinse and clean soon.

"Roxas!" he shouted again.

--

"Where are you taking me?" Roxas questioned, baffled. He was led into an unknown region, very much unknown and very much different from the previous area he had been in.

"Somewhere you might like?"

"But… Axel's searching for me. I can't just…"

"Axel has to earn his candy after all. Weren't you the one to say so?" Reno smirked and winked.

"B-but… I don't want to make him worry."

"Awww, you're so sweet. But trust me. You _want_ to make him worry. It will be absolutely fun. You'll see." The redhead smiled a confident smile.

Roxas frowned, sighing in defeat as he felt himself begin led away again into some dark pathways. Somehow, he felt like he could trust this… Reno guy.

As always, big brothers loved stealing their younger brothers' candy.

Especially one so delicate…

--

Axel repeatedly banged his head against the adjacent wall. The hammering sound could be heard ringing and echoing cheerfully, contrast to the Prince's dismay. He couldn't find his angel. He was worried. He wondered where Reno was. And he was a mess. A huge mess.

Things surely didn't go his way. He had managed to trudge through every corner of the Underworld that he knew of. He had double checked, triple checked even… but no angel. Questioning his subjects, no one gave him any useful information.

Well, he _did_ meet a Lilim, saying that she would trade her information if Axel promised a night with her. A very angry Axel roared a resounding roar and threatened the Lilim with his erupting flame. The Lilim shrieked in fear, silently telling him afterwards that she indeed saw a figure that looked like Reno leading what looked like a figure with a pair of pale blue wings away… somewhere.

That was certainly an important piece of information. However, Axel couldn't make any sense out of it.

He couldn't believe that Reno would take Roxas somewhere. They didn't even know one another. Frowning, he stopped abusing his bleeding forehead and chose to use the wall as his support instead. He leaned against the sturdy wall, humming thoughtfully. Tapping his fingers against the nearest surface, the flat table; making little comforting noises, proved to soothe him. He took in a deep breath, rationalizing his thoughts, piecing what little information he had together.

One, Reno had led Roxas away.

Two, Reno and Roxas didn't know one another.

Three, Roxas was smart enough not to follow any strangers anywhere (at least he hoped so).

Four, this would simply mean that Reno had forcefully dragged Roxas away.

Five, Axel was sure that Reno wouldn't do such lowly act.

Six, then again… It had been centuries since Axel met Reno. Who knew what beast Reno had turned into?

Seven, Reno was infamous for being a sexual beast in the Underworld.

Eight, ignore seven. That piece of information was completely untrue and absolutely ridiculous.

Back to seven, Reno might rape Roxas…

Eight…

And a continuing resounding hammering began humming across the room again. Once again, the Prince injured himself by hitting his forehead against the wall in a desperate act to think clearly. No! He refused to believe that Reno would do anything to harm his angel. Reno was his brother, for the King's sake!

But Reno was also _someone_—needless to say the _Prince_—in the Underworld who lived to annoy the living hell out of him every single moment.

Then, he was filled with unquenched rage. Flame burning inside his very soul.

He swore to his very name, Axel (simply Axel) that he would track down that _beast_, Reno.

And inflict mortal peril on the _fiend_.

--

They arrived upon the other side of the dim pathway. Squinting slightly, the angel slowly opened his eyes, facing the blindingly bright sunlight. Sunlight? Wait… wasn't the sun in the Underworld merely a huge chunk of ball that radiated no light? "Where is this?" he asked breathlessly, flying passed Reno.

The area was plain, there was nothing there—merely an empty land. But the emptiness was what captured Roxas the most. Even though there were no greeneries or plantations, he enjoyed watching the hollow. The field in front of him was simply pure, not tainted by anything. It was as if he was witnessing the beginning of creation.

He took in a sharp breath, wondering how such wonder existed in the Underworld.

"This is a hidden part of this world. Impressive?" Reno smiled, floating forward, greeting the sun's warmth happily.

"It is..." the angel nodded sharply, whispering breathlessly. "How?" he questioned anxiously.

"I don't have any idea how or why this empty land is in here. I suppose this is what is known as the Forgotten Land. No one seems to know about this area."

"Then, how did you come across it?" Roxas asked, curiosity poking at his heart, watching the redhead's expression closely. He could sense uneasiness and misery.

"It's a long story."

"I don't mind listening." Roxas offered kindly, tilting his head to the side with a tender smile. He followed as Reno flew away, descending to the bare, dusty, golden colored ground. He took a seat beside the redhead, hugging his knees close, watching their enormous shadows looming over them.

Reno released a weak chuckle then. "It's funny how I got here. I was chased by those nasty Ratwingles."

"Ratwingles?" Roxas knitted his eyebrows, wondering what a Ratwingle was.

"It's a giant creature with the head and body of a wolf, but graced with beautiful tail of a fish. It has a pair of transparent wings which gives it the ability to fly."

"There are creatures like that?"

"There were. But as far as I know, they're extinct."

"Extinct…" Roxas hung his head low, imagining how sad it was for a species to be extinct. No more of their kinds… and they would only be spoken in past tense.

There was silence between them as Reno watched the angel's expression closely. The silence drawled on for a while before Roxas spoke once more, inquiring enthusiastically.

"So, how come you were chased by these odd creatures?"

"It's…another long story. Well, to say it simply, those creatures are really bred and trained to be professional killers due to their great ability to fly and adapt to their environment…" the redhead paused. "In other words, they were sent to assassinate me."

"Assassinate?" Roxas frowned, expression darkened, gasping in surprise.

"Well, it's really not a big deal. People assassinate and kill one another everywhere," Reno commented easily, shrugging.

"Not in Celestia…" the angel swallowed, muttering frailly, shying away from the sun's glare, hiding behind his knees. He suddenly felt cold, obviously dressed too little, but he didn't regret it. After all, Axel seemed pleased earlier.

"I can't even begin to imagine what kind of place Celestia is like."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been here all my life." Reno's eyes rested on the horizon.

"You've never been out?"

"Never."

Roxas let out a soft breath. "We should go on a picnic together one day!" he suggested, beaming. "I'll cook and bring the picnic basket filled with lots and lots of food! Axel can bring the umbrellas and some shades or… maybe he can help with cooking. And… and you can sit back and relax!"

Reno released a chuckle, loving the angel already. "You don't want Axel to be anywhere _near_ the kitchen."

"Huh?"

"The last time he was let inside the kitchen. The entire side of the castle erupted in flames. And I heard that many were stabbed."

Roxas' mouth dropped open. "But…"

The Prince definitely loved how easily the blond trusted him. "Nah, I'm just kidding. But he _is_ dangerous in the kitchen. You might wanna watch out."

"I'll… keep that in mind! But promise first that we'll go to a picnic together!"

"Sure! I'd be looking forward to it."

"Good! And maybe… if possible. I'll sing," Roxas whispered, suddenly feeling confident. He knew that Axel loved his songs. So maybe, Reno would feel the same. But then again, wouldn't that be thinking too far ahead? Reno might not like it at all.

"Sing?" Reno lifted his eyebrows, looking at the angel with curiosity written all over his face.

Roxas looked away, blushing bright as the day. "I-It's nothing."

"You can sing?"

"It's… no…"

"You can sing?" Reno pressed further, grinning as bright as a child. It was when Roxas lifted his head and took a glance of Reno's expression that he was sure of Reno and Axel being brothers. That childish grin of happiness… it was of no other. And somehow, it was very heartwarming and precious to Roxas.

Roxas nodded timidly afterwards. "I… I suppose I can?" he stated uncertainly.

"That's… amazing!" Reno breathed out.

Roxas smiled, wondering why Reno seemed really content to know that he could sing. Closing his eyes, Roxas took in a deep breath. He was still a bit hesitant. However, he released his breath and took another one, releasing it again before making little noises out of the back of his throat. Then, the sweet hymn filled in the empty space, the soft blowing wind blending in together in perfect harmony with his voice.

Roxas sang a hymn of the blessing of the sun and the beauty of the world in native Celestian tongue. He stood up as his tone became more and more determined, stretching his arms far and wide, embracing the sun's kind warmth.

Reno blinked, watching the angel in awe as his black wings curled up behind him. He smiled a soft smile, adoring Roxas' silky pale blue wings, jealous of Roxas' sweet voice.

He marveled in the hymn.

As he closed his eyes, he frowned slightly, wondering what the images assaulting his memories were. Vast and luscious green field, spreading far and wide across the horizon. Endless firmament of blue with little dust of clouds staining the beautiful azure, blending brilliantly in color. Countless leaves, blown away by the gentle wind, going wherever the wind went. The fresh smell of the dew of the grass and the soothing sounds of the running water in the background.

Where was that?

He had never been in such place before. He was sure of it.

But it felt so real.

So true.

Such world truly existed?

He found it unbelievable.

But as the Angel's voice grew firmer and firmer, the images became clearer and clearer.

The angel truly was marvelous.

Such strength in his hymns… such beauty in his voice.

No wonder his little brother was so madly in love.

Axel got lucky.

And Reno was definitely happy for him.

--

Axel growled as he dashed through the shallow forests filled with nothing but sharp, dead tree branches. For the hundredth time, one of the edges of the branches had managed to dig into his skin, drawing out a thin line of blood. He hissed, trying his best to hover about without injuring himself. But soon enough, it proved hard to do so. He followed his senses, going to the direction where he felt his angel's scent was the strongest.

A loud sound of ripping rang across the hollow air as another tree branch managed to tear through the redhead's clothes and inflicted another wounds.

Axel grew relentless.

He gritted his teeth together in annoyance and finally, unable to hold it anymore, he summoned fire, burning down the dead, bleak trees to ashes. He smirked.

Revenge.

But then he blinked…

His angel wouldn't be so happy if he had found out.

Pretending innocence, he dashed away again, enduring the viciousness of the tree branches.

…First thing to do when he was King.

Cut and burn down all those stupid trees.

They were already dead anyway.

--

Reno and Roxas stayed there for a while before deciding to go back. Roxas' concern grew bigger and bigger as each second ticked by. He wondered what Axel was doing? Had he given up? He hoped that Axel had given up. He would feel guilty otherwise.

Before they entered the narrow pathway which would lead them back to the castle, Roxas paused. "Does Axel know of this place?" he inquired curiously, tilting his head up, as if the sky would give him an answer.

He earned an answer, but it definitely didn't come from the sky. "No, he doesn't," answered Reno.

"Oh, then we must inform Axel of this place! I'm sure he would be very delighted!" the angel clasped his hands together.

"Oh no, that won't do, Roxas."

"Huh?"

"I want you to promise me something."

Roxas tilted his head to the side in confusion, watching the happy face that belonged to Reno. "Promise?"

"Yes, promise that you won't tell a single soul of this place."

"W-why?... but it's such a joy, it must be shared."

"It's not about sharing. It's about protecting."

Roxas paused, trying to comprehend what Reno was talking about. It was a while until it clicked to his head. After what he had seen in the Underworld for a week, the angel was quite sure that Reno was trying to protect the only place in the Underworld untainted and untouched by the impurity of the world. "But, I believe in Axel… I'm certain that once he finds out, he will protect this place too."

Reno laughed then. "Axel would need to grow a pair of wings in order to be able to get here."

"_Hey! I'll grow a pair soon!"_

The redhead chuckled at the memory. "He might be able to grow a pair someday. When that day comes, he would be able to find out about this place by himself. Don't you think that would mean more?"

_Oh, Reno and I are able to access these pairs because we can fly._

The angel contemplated a bit before nodding. "You're right! Okay, I promise. I won't tell anyone of this place," he grinned then, stretching his hand and showing Reno his pinkie.

Reno blinked, wondering what the angel was trying to do.

Roxas' grin widened. "Pinkie promise!"

The Prince's mouth dropped open and he laughed, holding the side of his stomach. "We don't do pinkie promise in this world."

"But…!"

Roxas released a gasp when Reno pulled him by the wrist, his body pressed flat against the stronger and taller Prince. He could feel his breath hitched when a pair of soft lips enveloped his. And it ended just as soon as it started. The angel blushed bright red, his wings curled around him in an effort to hide his scarlet cheeks.

"W-what…?"

"A promise is sealed with a kiss, Roxas," Reno laughed.

But wasn't a kiss a special gesture, an act to show love and affection? How could Reno kiss him so easily? The Celestian flustered, unwilling to peek out from the hiding of his wings.

"Do you love Axel?" Reno asked out of nowhere.

"Huh?" The angel was still blushing, but he looked at Reno nonetheless. And then, he flushed again.

"Do you?" Reno asked, teasing.

"I… I…" Roxas shook his head.

"You don't?"

"No! I do! I love Axel!"

There was silence then before Reno's laugh filled the air. "Well then, if you love Axel…" he drawled. "Do you wish to gain the knowledge of how to become intimate with Axel?"

"In…timate?"

"I'm more than sure that Axel wanted to grow more intimate with you. Everyone wants so with the ones they love."

"How?" the angel asked with a hopeful face, hoping that Reno would share that bit of information with him.

"Make love," Reno stated, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Well, it was… but in the norms of the Celestia, such an act was considered a sin and a taboo and therefore, the word itself was forbidden to be uttered.

Roxas paled. "Make… lo…?" he couldn't finish the word, feeling very much flustered.

"Of course! Make love to him! You'd find him happy!"

Roxas choked, coughing, watching as Reno happily skipped into the dark alleyway. He stood there in silence, blinking a couple of times before flying over to join the redhead.

_Make love_…

_--_

Axel gasped as soon as he spotted a very familiar figure. He hovered high on top of a tree before landing graciously on top of a tree branch, standing there, balanced without putting in any effort.

_Finally!_

"Reno!" he roared.

"Aiyaiyai, Axel…" Reno sighed exaggeratedly, shaking his head, his lance materializing to life at his hand. "Why must you always bother me?" he snickered.

Roxas appeared soon after.

"Reno…" Axel hissed, tone filled with malice and pure hatred.

Roxas' eyes went wide in the presence of the redhead. He had never seen Axel in such an angry state before. He yipped slightly and hid behind Reno, seeking for shelter, suddenly fearing that Axel might be upset with him. After all, he was sure that Axel had searched everywhere for him… and when he looked closely, Axel's clothing was scratched here and there, tore apart, possibly by tree branches or some sort of sharp objects.

He gasped, worried about Axel's well being. He came out of his hiding, wanting to fly over to Axel who was standing steadily on one of the withered tree's branches but was held back by the other redhead.

Axel groaned. "Get your hands off him, Reno!"

Reno grinned so widely it was a surprise for him to be able to hold his charm while doing so. The angel tried to wrestle out of Reno's grasp, but was unsuccessful. "Axel…" he called out desperately, groaning a bit, narrowing his eyes into a glare at Reno.

"Roxas! Are you okay? Did he do anything bad to you? Did he say something ridiculous? Are you injured?" Axel asked, face filled with concern.

"I can't believe you, yo. You think that I'd harm an angel as adorable as Roxas? Even in the Underworld, that would be a huge and terrible crime, yo." Reno laughed, bringing his lance close.

"Stay aside, Roxas." Axel warned. "You are going _down_, Reno."

"Someone's really angry," Reno whistled. "And the same someone looks terribly exhausted. Now, Axel. We don't want to show any violence in front of the angel, do we?" he asked wisely while slickly avoiding Axel's strings of attacks. Then, as he dashed close to Axel, he whispered, "Do you really want Roxas to see gore and guts flying all about?"

Axel narrowed his eyes into a murderous glare. Then, he eyed the angel who was floating silently on midair watching the two of them fighting one another with worried expression. "What did you say to him?" he hissed, trying his best to keep his volume low enough only for Reno to hear.

"Aww, are you accusing me of something?"

Axel, growing increasingly tired and exhausted, began wildly swinging his chakrams at random direction, hoping that he would eventually inflict damage on that sorry excuse of a brother of his. Fire erupted from every corner, threatening to turn the older Prince to ashes.

Reno was burnt slightly, underestimating his brother's strength. However, the curious and annoying victorious grin was still plastered permanently on his face.

Roxas became increasingly worried. He couldn't think of anything to stop the fights between those two Princes. In addition, he felt guilty, realizing that he was more or less the cause of the fight. Biting his lower lip, he flew away from where he was. As he neared his redhead, he took careful measurement so as not to get himself injured. With a swift grab, he successfully took hold of Axel's wrist.

"Roxas?"

"Stop."

Reno and Axel exchanged glances and finally settled down to look at the angel. They ceased and dismissed their weapons.

"Please do not fight," Roxas said firmly, holding his glare.

Reno chuckled. He couldn't help but feel amused over the fact that an angel, out of all beings, was the one who cease their fight. No one but the King was able to stop the two of them once they were already in the midst of killing one another.

"R-Roxas..." Axel quickly turned around from the tree branch where he was standing, searching for the angel's beautifully colored eyes. "Hey..." he held Roxas' hand

"Don't hate Reno. I'm sorry…" the angel pouted, hanging his head low in shame. "Reno has done nothing wrong. If any, it is me. You should aim your weapons towards me. Not Reno, Axel."

Axel blinked, using merely a second to give Reno a glare. Reno must be behind all of this! Such impudence! The _fiend_! He was annoyed even further when he saw his brother's victorious smirk looming all over the place, haunting him in the most bizarre way. "I would never aim my weapon at you, Roxas. Not even at the cost of my own life," he stated firmly, pulling the angel down for a hug.

Roxas returned the hug happily. "Then, don't fight!" he exclaimed, hoping that everything was okay now.

"As you wish, my Angel."

The Celestian released a soft giggle, feeling flattered. "Reno?" he called out.

Axel pulled away then, looking around the area, but failed to find his brother. "I guess he's gone…"

"He must have gone to have a nice rest. He said that he's tired the time we were together."

It was then that Axel could feel the lava bubbling up in the pits of his stomach. "You were _together_?" he hissed, narrowing his eyes into a glare.

"Uh… We talked and chatted!" Roxas quickly came up with a lie, hoping that Axel didn't inquire where they had gone. "He told me a lot about you, Axel!"

"About me?" Curiosity and annoyance mingled together in the Prince's tone.

"Yes, we talked lots and lots," he flew into Axel's embrace then, lingering there, enjoying his favorite redhead's warmth.

Yes, the angel had his way around that particular Prince of the Underworld.

"Are you alright?" Roxas inquired worriedly, examining the redhead's wounds. "You're injured…" he muttered. Afterwards, he gave light kisses to Axel's wounds.

Axel released a short breath as the wounds miraculously closed and cured, as if they were not there in the first place. He groaned in pleasure when Roxas' lips pressed against his neck and jaw line. He silently wished that he had more injuries around the sensitive parts of his upper body. Ah, how delightful it would be to have his angel kissing him everywhere.

He mentally slapped himself for the inappropriate thoughts.

"All better," Roxas blushed, pulling away and hiding his face into Axel's chest. He could hear the pounding of his beloved heart. Was it really? Or was it merely him?

"Very. Thanks, Roxas."

Roxas giggled. "You're welcome," he whispered softly, happy that he could help.

--

They slowly made their way back to the Castle. Sweet smiles were plastered on their expression. They laughed at one another's jokes, telling little stories of no significance. However, they enjoyed their little chats tremendously. It was quiet rare for them to be chatting after all. And after having been separated for what felt like centuries, they had so much to tell.

However, most of the time, it was Roxas telling his stories about the life in Celestia.

Suddenly, as they neared Roxas' chamber, Roxas was reminded of Reno's words.

"_Of course! Make love to him! You'd find him happy!" _

He blushed then, pausing.

"Roxas? You okay?"

Roxas blinked. "Y-yes."

"Well, we're here. You should head in and rest."

Roxas didn't say anything. "Axel…"

"Is everything okay?" The Prince asked, concerned. The Celestian was really cheerful and happy just a second ago.

"No... it's not okay," Roxas shook his head timidly, taking Axel's hand, squeezing weakly.

"Are you sick? You're injured? Did..."

"No, I'm okay. But..."

"But?"

"Are _you_ okay, Axel?" Roxas questioned back, finally raising his head to place his eyes on the pair of emerald ones.

"Huh? I'm... alright?" Axel blinked, giving an uncertain answer, wondering what the angel was trying to imply.

The Prince's eyes grew wide when Roxas suddenly pulled him down for a kiss. And he groaned inside when Roxas pulled away just as fast. "R-Roxas?"

"I'm yours, Axel," Roxas whispered slyly, biting his upper lip, hoping to God that Axel wouldn't hate him for what he was trying to do.

Axel blushed wildly, shivering in anticipation. The angel's world was _really_ provocative. "What?" he choked.

"Take me, I'm yours." Roxas giggled, finding Axel's response adorable.

--

They tumbled across the bed with their lips connected in a sloppy, messy kiss. Neither of them had any desire to cut off their kisses even though they were visibly out of breath. The angel released a soft moan of pleasure, sighing contentedly when the Prince pulled away. He looped his arms around the Prince's neck, pulling the redhead close. A sweet, innocent grin graced the singing angel's expression as he slickly leaned in closer and hotly licked Axel's earlobe, taking it into his mouth, sucking lightly.

Axel groaned, pleasured from the angel's acts. His hands reached down to cup the angel's small bottom, giving a gentle squeeze, earning a small yelp of embarrassment from his beloved. "M-my Prince…" the angel breathed out shakily, legs limped due to the sudden building lust, bubbling up inside the pits of his stomach.

Both wanted each other, but both relented, determined to take it to the maximum while torturing one another.

The Prince smirked widely, licking and sucking down the Celestian's jaw line, finding the angel intoxicatingly sweet. The angel's flavor drove him to insanity. His lust building like never before. He had never thought that Roxas was so sweet.

Needless to say, Axel was sure that he would never get enough of his beloved no matter how many times he earned the chance to ravish his little Celestian in the future.

His hands roamed sneakily all over the angel's smooth curves in the dark, dimly lit room. He lifted the angel's silky pure snow white dress, one that was too short to even cover anything. And his hand teasingly touched the area where the angel was most sensitive under the small, short white pants. He smiled in response when he was rewarded with Roxas' rhythmic breathing. Not only was his angel's singing heavenly, but his pants and moans also sounded divine.

Roxas desperately clung onto his Prince, blushing wildly. He could feel the fire burning on his face and in his stomach. His stomach churned in pleasure and he felt light headed from the tingling of his senses. He nested his lips on Axel's neck and shoulder joints, licking here and there, suckling lovingly. Afterwards, he circled his legs around the Prince's waist.

Axel reveled on how light his angel was as he stumbled back graciously, using the opposite wall as his support. His fingers smoothed up Roxas' back, drawing a low groan from the Celestian. Their lips connected once again in a demanding kiss. Axel's tongue darted out to lick Roxas' soft, moist lips, asking for access.

Roxas, on the other hand, released a surprised yelp; this was one of those rare times when Axel was actually patient enough to tease and request for access.

Taking his chance, Axel's tongue darted inside Roxas' mouth, travelling and smoothing over every little crevice he could find inside Roxas' hot cavern, memorizing every single inch that earned him the angel's sighs of pleasure. He couldn't help but groan in Roxas' cherubic flavor, wanting to taste more of his angel.

Their bodies pushed up fleshed to one another. There was not one millimeter apart separating them. Hands were put into work. Breaths came out rigorously in the form of echoing pants and moans.

"A-axel…" Roxas breathed out shyly as their lips parted.

Their eyes were clouded in lust. Cerulean eyes bored into emerald ones. The singing angel tore his attention away, too embarrassed to look into the Prince's eyes.

"Roxas…" Axel smiled sweetly, using his slick hand to cup Roxas' adorable blushing cheek, drawing the attention back to him. "I love you." He kissed the bridge of the blond's nose lovingly and then his forehead, lingering there. "You are beautiful," he whispered sensually.

Roxas took in a sharp breath and unexpectedly choked out in surprise.

Axel laughed into the air, finding his angel unbearably cute. He embraced the angel tightly while the angel's legs were still looped around his waist.

"I-I'm sorry…" Roxas spoke timidly, apologizing for his inappropriate attitude that had completely ruined the lust filled atmosphere. He hid his face at the crook of Axel's neck, breathing hotly there.

Axel grinned, petting the angel's head lovingly. Their lust ceased by the littlest bit momentarily, exchanged with sweet loving emotions. Hearts were aflutter, beating violently. The Prince carried Roxas over to the bed, setting his Celestian down gently, watching as the angel curled up into a little ball on the crimson covered bed, shying away from his stare.

Axel couldn't help but chuckle softly, wondering how Roxas was able to pull off his previous attempts so excellently when it was obvious that the Celestian was an extremely reserved angel. Nevertheless, he appreciated the fact that Roxas did all that for him.

The bed shifted down a bit as the Prince put his weight on it, sitting beside the angelic figure. He smoothed the fabric of the angel's silky thin dress, one that angels wore underneath their robes. The little dress complemented Roxas' small figure very well. He marveled at the angel's perfect curves and flawless pale skin.

Roxas was still tensed, curling up more and more into himself. He didn't fully consider the consequences of going with his plans earlier. All he knew was that he wanted for Axel to be happy—for the Prince, soon to be King of Underworld to be happy. And he was willing to do his best in order to achieve that desire of his.

However, he somehow had a feeling that he had failed considerably. What would Axel think of him now? An angel stooping so low as to tease the Prince—not to mention the Prince of the Underworld. He mentally slapped himself inside, going all out on emotional rage, butchering and stepping all over the little optimistic thoughts he had got left. However, he showed it in the form of shyness. He simply couldn't face Axel anymore.

He gasped out in surprise when he felt a pair of lips latched onto the back of his shoulder. His senses were tingling wildly and he sighed. Axel seemed to have settled down on the king-sized bed, embracing the blond from behind. Roxas could feel the gentle, slender fingers of the Prince's against his skin, touching here and there every once in a while. He liked the attention. He liked it so much that he couldn't bring himself to tell Axel to stop. He knew that it was a sin for an angel to love and desire those types of attentions. But he couldn't help it… with Axel, everything felt so right… so right that it erased any kinds of wrongs in his head.

Axel proceeded to bury his face in Roxas' golden locks, inhaling the fascinating delightful scent of his little angel while planting his hand on Roxas' waist, stroking affectionately there.

Roxas shivered a bit, feeling tickled and pleasured by the warmth of Axel's big, protective hand. "Axel?" he called out bashfully.

"Have I earned my candy?" Axel questioned playfully, still not getting enough of Roxas' scent.

"Uhm… yeah…" Roxas replied, whispering. "Sorry," he giggled slightly.

"What are you sorry for?" Axel laughed again.

"For… I don't know…" Roxas shrugged. "D-do you… like me?" he questioned out of nowhere, somehow wanting to hear those three sweet words coming from his lovely redhead's mouth. Suddenly finding himself relenting in achieving his earlier wish.

"I don't like you," Axel grinned.

"You don't?" Roxas pouted in response, wanting to turn around to face his Prince, but decided otherwise.

"I love you," Axel snuggled close, whispering lovingly.

Roxas blushed at the simple words. "Wou-Would you be…" he paused, wondering whether or not he should utter his question.

"Yeah?"

"Would you…"

"Uh huh?" Axel pressed, indicating that he was listening.

With a sensual touch at the Celestian's back, Axel successfully drew out Roxas' wings from their hiding. Roxas gasped in surprise, unable to hide his wings anymore.

Axel stroked the angel's pair of wings affectionately. "Is it listed as a sin in Celestia to be so beautiful?"

Roxas shied away from the touch. "I…" he heaved a sigh to calm down his pounding heart. "I-I'm not _that_ beautiful…"

"You're gorgeous," Axel countered.

"I…"

"Breathtaking, stunning, absolutely charming, dazzling, lovely, magnificent… Do you want me to go on? I wouldn't mind exhausting all the vocabulary I have learnt for you, Roxas."

"No, you're wrong," Roxas countered. "There are a lot of angels and goddesses more stunning than me, Axel. You'll know once you visit Celestia. And I'm very sure that in this world of yours… there are a lot of attractive beings too."

"In my eyes, you are the most beautiful out of all. Nothing can compare to you. And I am lucky to have you, Roxas." Axel stated truthfully. "I am sure that if I ever step foot on your world, I will feel bland. And my eyes will only linger on you, for you are the one who has captured my heart."

"I… but…"

"You are the one who has detained and chained my heart. It's in your hands."

"That sounds… I don't want to do anything that would hurt you…"

""I'm more than willing to let you do anything to me."

"Axel, but…"

"No buts," Axel gently stated, putting his hand on Roxas', squeezing tightly.

Silence filled the room.

"I have always dreamed of flying, Roxas. But I don't have wings. I am trapped on the ground, as if chained. But meeting you, I know that I have found my wings. I am able to fly without lifting my foot off the ground. You're my wings, Roxas. Will you be my pair of wings forever? Would you stay with me?"

Roxas didn't respond at the question. "Would you fulfill my one selfish request?" he asked bashfully, feeling the heat coming back up to his cheeks.

"Of course."

"Will you…take me as your own, Axel?"

Axel was silenced at the request. He had never imagined that Roxas, out of all beings would ask him such question.

"I want to be yours… tonight." The angel shifted, turning to face the Prince. Their eyes met and he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Axel's chest. "Because… you've earned it," he continued.

"Are you sure?" Axel inquired carefully, drawing small, soothing circles at Roxas' back.

"Yes." Roxas finally gathered enough courage to look up and smile at his Prince, a sweet, adorable, and loving smile indicating his desire.

Their lips were soon connected again and their tongues darted out to meet one another.

It felt so right…

It was not a sin…

--

The angel couldn't help but arch at the Prince's touches. It didn't take long for him to find out that he really enjoyed hearing the Prince's rasped breathing.

On the other hand, Axel loved the small noises the angel made. The both played on the bed for a long time, enjoying each other's presence and gentle, loving touches.

The Prince gently smoothed Roxas' dress away, lifting it up the angel's head. Then he paused, staring at the luscious stature of his angel. Roxas looked away, embarrassed, very much aware that he was almost bare to the world. He covered his upper body using his hands, wanting to hide in shame. But Axel bridged on top of the gorgeous blond, grinning ever so slightly, a small hint of red could be seen gracing the Prince's cheeks.

Gently, he took Roxas' hands and pinned them above his head. He leaned down to give Roxas' temple a small peck, licking the Celestian's delicate earlobe, whispering hotly. "Don't cover yourself. I want to see all of you. You're gorgeous, Roxas." He used his unoccupied hand to smooth away Roxas' cute, mini pants, leaning down to pull it all the way off.

Roxas complied by easing away his pants. He was much too embarrassed to do anything else. There was no attire covering him now and Axel could see all of him. His breath hitched, wondering what Axel would think of him. Was he too skinny? Maybe he was too pale? Maybe he was… he didn't know! And he didn't want to think about it! It was embarrassing! And the angel resorted to hide his face into the fluffiness of the crimson coverlet.

The angel could hear the Prince's small chuckle. And his face burst red. The Prince was laughing at his body…

That was enough to break the angel's heart.

"You are so adorable, Roxas." The Prince smiled, leaning down to peck softly on Roxas' most sensitive area. The angel moaned, arching up a bit and threw his head in another direction in shame out of his own action. "Simply perfect…" the Prince breathed.

And Roxas could feel Axel's breathing ghosting on his sensitive area.

"A-Axel…" Roxas moaned, voice slightly muffled into the bed cover. "Uh… uhm…" he didn't know what to say. His mind drew a blank as if it had shut down out of his own accord.

The Prince leaned up to capture the angel's lips. They shared a long, tender kiss, enjoying one another. It was then Roxas realized that Axel still had all his clothes on.

He wondered slightly if it was selfish of him to want Axel to be bare also. Somehow, he was excited, wanting to see Axel without clothes. He wanted to know…what Axel looked like underneath those layers of clothes… And then, he blushed full on again.

He was sure that the man would look really strong and lean. Slickly, he unzipped Axel's coat. The sound of zipper being pulled down filled the air.

The Prince smiled and guided Roxas' hands in undressing himself. Roxas breathed out slightly, looking away shyly, but at the same time tempted to stare at Axel's pale skin slowly showing itself. Axel slipped out of his coat and shirt, leaving his upper body naked. The dim red flame flickered slightly, shining over the pale tone of his body.

Chewing on his bottom lips nervously, Roxas went ahead to unbutton and unzip the Prince's pants.

Axel's hand slipped down and grabbed hold of Roxas' erection, grazing his thumb at the tip, giving it a light pressure. He grinned slightly when he earned the angel's strings of moans. "A-Axel…"

The redhead let go and slipped out of his pants and boxers. Now, he was as bare as the angel. He slid down; tongue darting out to give an experimental lick at Roxas' member. Effortlessly, he held onto Roxas' hips so that the blond didn't shy away from him. He wanted to give the angel as much gratification as possible, not caring about anything else.

Then, he took in Roxas' length. Suckling lightly, nipping, and licking.

Roxas moaned, arching, contentment boiling up in his stomach. He was becoming dizzy, wanting no more than to slip away, tell the Prince to stop, but he couldn't. Soon enough, he felt as if he had melted into a small mess of moans.

A thin layer of sweat covered their bodies.

All the angel could see was the Prince's bobbing head.

He bit his lower lip in order to prevent himself from moaning too hard. Amidst the rush of pleasure, the angel considered what Axel would think of him for being so noisy when they were…doing…_that_. Roxas wasn't sure what to call what they were doing. Making love? Was that it?

Roxas took in a sharp breath once more when Axel took him all the way in. Why? Why did he feel that way? His head was throbbing rapidly, becoming more and more lightheaded the longer Axel continued. It felt heavenly; he was in an indescribable bliss. "Stop, Axel…" he whispered.

At that, Axel paused. He blinked before crawling up to look at his blond, cheeks slightly pink, obviously still aroused. Their lengths rubbed against one another accidentally and they released a low groan in sync.

Roxas quickly turned to his side, covering his eyes with both of his hands, unable to look at the Prince who was looking so perplexedly at him.

Axel remained abridged above Roxas, showing an expression of hurt and concern. "D-Did I do something wrong?" he whispered carefully. He couldn't believe how nervous he was acting when he had already done it so many times with the other inhabitants of the Underworld under the command of his father to search for a suiting maiden to produce an heir.

Of course he knew that Roxas was a boy, but he never cared about obeying some obtuse order to produce an heir. The angel was all he needed. To find out that he had done something wrong injured his heart like never before. The angel was very innocent and very pure—so much so that even the Prince of the Underworld felt guilty for tainting the angel.

"Roxas?" he questioned again, searching for Roxas' eyes, but the blond kept hiding from his view.

Roxas slowly peeked out, but shied away again. "Axel…" he breathed out silently. "N-no. You didn't do anything wrong. I-in fact… I thi… I…" he stuttered. "It felt… uhmmm…" he burst red, hiding himself more into the feathery bedspread.

Axel released a deep breath, relieved that the angel didn't have any unpleasant towards him. He crawled away then, settling down beside his angel, deciding that it was still much too soon for Roxas. He felt comfortable to once again deeply inhale the cherubic scent.

Roxas' wings unfolded out of embarrassment and guilt and the Prince marveled in the soft feathers.

"I'm…"

"Sssh, don't be sorry," Axel interrupted, reading his blond's mind perfectly. "I'm the one who should be sorry for making you feel uncomfortable."

"No, you're not! It's… it's just…"

"Say no more. Don't force yourself unless you're perfectly ready. I don't want you to feel uneasy merely because you want to please me. We have plenty of time, Roxas."

"But…" Roxas immediately shifted and turned around, facing his Prince. "I _am_ determined. I'm sure I can do this! Just… don't stop even though I told you to stop!" he spoke, determination written all over his face.

Axel's cheeks turned pink and he chuckled, leaning forward to capture his angel's lips once again in a loving manner. The kiss was a slow one, one where they truly and slowly enjoyed one another's taste. "Are you really sure what you're talking about?" he embraced his angel tightly.

The angel smiled, feeling very comfortable hiding in Axel's bare chest. He loved listening to Axel's steady heartbeat and the smell of sweat felt really intoxicating for him. "Yes, I am fully aware of it. It is a way I show my love to you…" he whispered.

"Roxas…" Axel clicked his tongue, shaking his head at his innocent angel.

"I heard that this is the most intimate but intricate way. However, I will gladly go through it with you… if you are…willing…"

"And… who did you learn that from?" Axel frowned, suspicions rising in his heart.

"It's… it's nobody…" Roxas breathed out silently under Axel's protective hug.

"That's your lying voice, right there."

"Axel…" Roxas pouted. "It's really…"

"Don't lie to me."

Roxas shook his head desperately. He stuck his tongue out, but to his surprise, Axel playfully took it into his mouth. The angel gasped and struggled, trying to pull away, feeling tickled and embarrassed.

The Prince, however, sucked on the tongue—which eventually deepened into another kiss.

They stayed like that for a while, close to one another, not uttering a word, enjoying each other's warmth.

Axel's hand then went down to smooth the curve around Roxas' hips, eliciting a small moan. He loved how pale and flawless Roxas' skin was. He couldn't stop praising the angelic figure. "Reno, isn't it?" he breathed out.

"N-no!" Roxas' eyes grew wide. "No, no. It's not him."

"So, it is him."

Roxas groaned. "Can't you hear me? It's not him…"

"I can't think of anybody else who would dirty your mind like this," Axel chuckled.

"But he meant well and he is correct!" the blond argued.

Axel didn't reply.

"H-He's correct… you do enjoy it…a-and you're happy." the angel whispered huskily, burying his face into the joint of Axel's neck and shoulder.

At the comment, Axel blushed. He couldn't believe how bashful he was. Talking about such subject with his beloved surely was awkward… not to mention that it felt like such a big deal when confronted by his angel. "I…do," he stated bluntly. He was relieved beyond all reason that Roxas was not looking at him. Looking bashful in front of anyone when he was a Prince—soon to be King surely wasn't something that he looked forward to.

"So… maybe… we must continue?" Roxas pursued, getting considerably eager, wondering how this 'making love' was truly done, suddenly feeling quiet raring now that he was about to break an important Celestia's tenet.

Yet at the same time, the Prince contemplated at the curiosity present in Roxas' tone. Was his angel curious about sex? Well, he was sure that it wasn't going to end good if that was so. Sex wasn't actually nice the last time he had it. It was with this being called vixen, basically a female fox taking the form of a human. He couldn't remember exactly what she looked like. But he remembered huge pair of breasts and unpleasant, drunk… he shook his head, not wanting to remember his previous sex life.

However, as far as he knew… love making between the same sexes wasn't going to go as beautiful as stories and fairytales depicted either. He knew for a fact that Roxas would suffer terrible ache at the lower part of his body the next day… well, maybe not unless Roxas topped… but… the idea itself was… definitely… well, kinky to the Prince, yet at the same time hard to imagine. For all his life, he had never been topped before.

He blinked. What was he thinking?!

And now, he had the sudden urge to slam his head against the nearest wall. Oh yes. He couldn't wait to do that. He might be able to rid his mind of such filthy thoughts.

He released a sigh.

Back to reality…

With his blond held firmly against him, he reflected once more.

What could he do to convince Roxas that making love wasn't actually as tempting as he thought? With the same consideration that he didn't want to give an impression that love making was a bad thing. He looked to the ceiling, searching for his answers, silently wishing that words would appear out of nowhere—words that would help him bring back his angel's pure thoughts. Reno was going to get it. He swore upon the King's name.

"Roxas, listen," he cooed then, rubbing the back of his angel silently. "Do you… really want to make love?" he sighed, defeated.

Roxas perked up, blinking. "…yes? Maybe? I don't know…"

Well, this was going to be tough.

"It's going to hurt, Roxas."

_Nice move!_ The Prince mentally butchered himself inside.

"Hurt?" Roxas tilted his head to the side slightly, frowning with concern, finally peeking out from Axel's chest. His cerulean eyes gazed into Axel's emerald ones, searching for answer. "It's going to hurt you?" he whispered.

"No. It's not going to hurt me," Axel quickly corrected. "It's going to hurt _you."_

"Oh…" Roxas contemplated. "Then… then, I don't mind. I want to get more intimate with you."

_Why does this suddenly feel so wrong? _

"That's the problem, Roxas. I don't want you to be hurt. I want to protect you. I want you to be safe. That's my number one wish above all else."

"You… do not want to get intimate?" Roxas' eager expression vanished in an instant.

"No no!!!" Axel exclaimed, quickly rolling up to hover on top of the blond, his hands resting gently on Roxas' shoulders. "I _want_ to!"

"Then…"

"But no, not right now…"

"But I want you to be happy…"

"I _am_ happy, Roxas. I am the happiest man in the world for having you as an angel, lying here with me, sharing your warmth with me." Axel's emerald eyes pierced into Roxas cerulean ones, indicating his seriousness.

Axel then lied back down again to pull his angel close. Roxas blushed, suddenly reminded of how bare the two of them were, embracing one another under the comfortable comforter.

Axel didn't know what more to say.

"So… no love making?" Roxas pursued after being lost in the pregnant silent.

"No. Not right now. But maybe after we're…"

_Married._

"After we're…?" Roxas questioned quizzically. Wondering what time was really suitable for both of them to be making love.

Axel was silenced. Marriage… that seemed like such an odd word, whispered inaudibly under his tongue. It felt so unfamiliar. Of course, he would be more than happy to have the angel as his husband—as his bride. However, he didn't know what Roxas would think about such important decision. He was well aware that Roxas had duties in Celestia—tasks and responsibilities that the angel must fulfill. He couldn't selfishly just request Roxas to let go of all that.

In addition, he didn't think he had anything that would make the angel happy. The angel gave him happiness. And yet, what did he have to repay the angel? Nothing. Only the bleak, dark world, in which he would take over sometime in the near future. He was sure that the Underworld wasn't what the angel wanted. He would give all his heart to Roxas—but that wasn't enough. Roxas deserved more than that.

Roxas deserved a luscious world of green with the brilliant azure colored firmament, the shining sun, the breathtaking scenery… everything that he couldn't give him.

_Marry me_.

No. It was selfish.

_Roxas, be mine_.

"Axel?" the Celestian's silent call was enough to jolt the Prince out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Roxas?"

"When will we…"

Axel leaned in to peck softly on Roxas' lips. "Someday." He whispered. "Someday, Roxas. We have plenty of time." He laced his fingers with Roxas', smiling at how small Roxas' hand was compared to his, swearing that he would protect his angel forever—his life meant nothing compared to Roxas'.

Roxas grinned, nuzzling into Axel's embrace. "You think so?"

"Yes. And I'm going to enjoy every single moment with you, loving you, giving you everything."

Roxas giggled. "Me too. Me too…" he yawned slightly.

A very long silenced ensued between the two.

And soon, Axel could hear soft snores coming from his angel. He looked down to find the peaceful slumbering cherubic feature. A smile graced his expression.

"Someday, Roxas. Maybe then… I will be man enough to ask you to marry me. Until then, I will protect you from any harm. And I will be always with you."

He went into his slumber then, getting a rewarding sleep after his exhausting day, lying beside his angel blissfully.

_It was a Vow,_

_It was an Oath, _

_Of the Prince of the Underworld. _

After all, he was still a Prince, not yet a King.

--

The very next day, a game of hunt ensued again.

This time, the hunter was again, Axel.

But the hunted was Reno.

It was going to be another long, long day.

"_No, Axel! Don't fight your brother!" the angel protested. _

_Axel grinned brightly. "Roxas, you have to understand."_

"_Yes?" the angel tilted his head to the side adorably. _

"_This is the way I show my __**love**__ to my beloved brother."_

"_Really?" _

"_Yes," the redhead smirked. "I love him so much that this is the only way I can show him my eternal love."_

"_Axel! That look on your face is scary, yo! Stop telling lies to Roxas!"_

_However, the angel was so engrossed in thinking about Axel's explanation that he didn't hear what Reno was saying. "Then… can I assist you in showing your love then, Axel?" the angel came up with the bright idea, beaming._

_Reno choked, pale as a zombie. _

_Axel was laughing to death inside. Ah, he definitely loved his gullible angel. He leaned in to give Roxas a small kiss. The angel blushed a bit. "Thank you, Roxas. That means a lot to me."_

"_I'll do my best then!"Roxas cheered, pulling up the long sleeves of his angelic robe, smiling at Reno. _

"_No no no no!!!" Reno wailed, quickly flying away. _

_And so, the Angel and the Prince assisted each other in showing love. _

_The other Prince though… wasn't as lucky. _

_Pain wouldn't even begin to describe how he felt the next day…_

And thus was the price of a big brother trying to steal a younger brother's candy.

--

"_Happy Halloween!" Roxas smiled._

--


End file.
